


Mosskit's Second Life

by MageWolf



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Forest (Warriors), Father Figures, Multi, RiverClan-Centric (Warriors), Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, StarClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWolf/pseuds/MageWolf
Summary: What if Mosskit lived? What chain of events would have been sparked by that?(Originally a comic by LonelyBeatrice on DeviantArt. She gave me permission to re-do the comic, so I opted to do it in story form)
Relationships: Mistyfoot & Mosskit & Stonefur (Warriors)
Kudos: 7





	Mosskit's Second Life

**Author's Note:**

> Just for context, I decided that instead of being super young, Mosskit and her siblings were four moons old when they were taken to RiverClan.

"Momma! I wanna go home!" A pale gray molly kit mewled, her downy coat fluffed up against the wind. Her mother, a blue gray molly named Bluefur, sighed and pushed her three kits along.

"Come along darlings... it's not much longer now." The molly meowed, flashing her children a tired smile. 

Mosskit couldn't believe they had gotten this far already. Her paws felt numb, her whole being cold as the snow below her feet. She panted for breath, numbness and exhaustion overtaking her small legs. She couldn't do it... she couldn't...

She toppled onto her side, eyes closed. She tried to curl up to conserve heat, but she was still cold as ice. She heard her mother gasp, stopping in her tracks.

" _Mosskit_!" She screamed. The crunch of snow came near the gray and white molly. She heard distant words, but she couldn't feel anything but cold. She breathed, unable to open her eyes. Was she going to die?

Eventually, Bluefur walked away. A voice screamed at her to give chase, to get up and follow her mother, but as much as it made Mosskit's heart hurt, as much as she wanted to run back to her mother, she couldn't.

So this was it then, huh? She wasn't going to see her family again after this blasted game of pretend. She never wanted to do this again, but alas, it soon wouldn't matter.

The last thing she felt was teeth digging into her scruff and her being lifted away for she passed out.

* * *

When Mosskit next awoke, her head felt like it was being being banged on. She felt sore, but still let out a groan as she opened her eyes. To her shock, the place she was in wasn't Starclan. No, her momma told her that StarClan was bright and in full swing of summer. The trees above her were still barren, dried leaves scattering the ground and mounds of snow only just melting away.

"Oh, you're awake!" A new voice of a tom cat called out. Mosskit whirled her head around, leaping to her feet on wobbly legs. She glared right at the intruder, a sleek, tall black tom with bright blue eyes. He had a fat mouse in his jaws, food, Mosskit realized.

"Wh-who are you?" Mosskit inquired, still wary. She nearly choked over how dry her throat was, coughing harshly. The tom placed the prey down in front of the gray and white kit and smiled.

"My name is Nyx." He said simply. For some reason, right after he said that, a voice in her head whispered, _'Do not be afraid of him, he'll take care of you'_

Mosskit tilted her head upward to look at the stranger. If the voice was to be believed, he wasn't dangerous, but questions still bounded inside her head. However, before she could voice them, Nyx asked a question of his own, sitting down to get more comfortable.

"So what's you're name?"

Mosskit stared at her paws, meowing timidly, "M-Mosskit."

Nyx nodded his head. "That's a nice name." He commented, "You're a clan kit, aren't you?"

Mosskit's eyes widened, reeling back in shock. He knew?!

"How did you know that?!" She cried. "Are you a clan cat? Momma told me to stay away from the other clans!"

Nyx placed a paw on Mosskit's shoulder. He smiled gently, chuckling nervously. "I used to... but not anymore. I just live on my own now."

Mosskit gasped. "Is it dangerous?!"

"Nah, I get by okay. It's actually pretty peaceful if you know where to go."

"What if you get hurt?!"

At this, Nyx rolled his eyes and laughed lightly. He leaned down to the kit's eye level and said, "Now who's the adult here?"

Mosskit looked down at her paws, heat flowing through her cheeks. "Right." She murmured. The gray and white molly suddenly thought of something, snapping her out of her embarrassment. "Wait, how long was I asleep?"

Nyx replied, "You were out for three days."

"Three days?!" Mosskit cried, fur bushing in alarm. She was asleep that long?!

"Mm-hm." Nyx nodded solemnly, "Do you want to sleep more or-?"

"No!" Mosskit yelled before flushing in embarrassment from the volume. She sounded like a squeaking kit! "N-no, I want my momma!" She mewed.

Something in Nyx's eyes softened. Poor kit, alone without her mother or siblings. He sighed and nudged the mouse over to her, asking, "Why don't you eat this yummy mouse first? You need your strength to find them, y'know."

Mosskit was about to argue, but the mouse's musky scent wafted into her nostrils, making her tummy rumble. She licked her chops at the thought of the flaky, sweet meat of the rodent.

"O-oh okay..." She relented, settling into her meal.

* * *

Up in the green forest of StarClan, two cats sat by one of the watching pools, looking down on young Mosskit and Nyx. The younger molly's lips pursed, her brows furrowed in worry.

"Moonflower, do you know what you're doing?" The white molly inquired. Moonflower lifted her gaze to glare at her daughter, her eyes burning and sharp.

"Of course I do!" She snapped, "I'm not going to let my granddaughter die because of Bluefur's listening to Goosefeather's rambling!"

Snowfur shuffled her paws. "Look, I agree that Thistleclaw won't be the end of the forest, but why did you have to interfere? It... it was Mosskit's time."

"It was not!" Moonflower snarled suddenly, whirling around to face her daughter. Snowfur blinked, backing away from the furious starry molly.

"Hey, mom, take it easy!" Snowfur said quickly, "I was just pointing out the obvious! What if this messes up all the clans? I-I was just saying-"

Moonflower huffed and turned her head away, face twisting into a look of sorrow. "I couldn't stand to see another member of my family die, a kit no less!" She mewed, sitting back down. Snowfur felt awful for her mother right at that moment. She must hate seeing her family meet terrible ends one by one.

"Mom, I-"

"Maybe you're right." Moonflower said, "Perhaps I shouldn't have interrupted. But now Mosskit's alive, and I'll do my damned best to protect her."

* * *

Much later, night had fallen in the meadow Nyx and Mosskit were staying in. Nyx had shown her their nest for now, telling her he'd show her how to hunt tomorrow after being pestered all day. Currently, however, Mosskit was sitting by herself right in front of the den, staring up at the dark blue, almost black sky.

She remembered her mother telling her that warriors of StarClan watch the living cats from above. Were they watching over her now, even if she wasn't in the clans?

"You okay, Moss?" Nyx inquired, slipping out of the den. Mosskit turned to stare at him. She sighed.

"Yeah I was just looking up at StarClan." She murmured. Nyx nodded, staring at the sky with her. For a few moments, there the peace of simply observation.

"Do you have family?" He inquired suddenly, catching the gray and white molly kit off guard. She hummed, thinking of her family.

"I have a mom and dad, their names are Bluefur and Thrushpelt." She explained, "And I have two siblings, Stonekit and Mistykit."

Nyx nodded. "Do you miss them?" He inquired plainly. Mosskit nodded in response, feeling her throat tightening into a choked-up knot.

"Well, we'll try to find them in a few days. I should try to make sure you can fend for yourself first, in case we don't find them. But first, lets get some sleep." Nyx responded, standing up and yawning. Mosskit nodded and, with another heavy sigh, followed the black cat into the bush. She curled up at his front paws, tired enough to not care.

Nyx stared down at Mosskit. Moonflower suddenly spoke to him.

_'Please take care of her.'_ Her whispery plea echoed in his head. He nodded stiffly, careful not to wake up her charge.

_'I'll do whatever it take to defend this kit.'_ He replied back in his head. _'Whatever it takes...'_


End file.
